Humanities extinction
by xxxxSerenityxxxx
Summary: In a world where the decepticons rule how will Natalie Woods survive?This story is a what if one based on the movie vesion,inspired by Blackwing.roses Hourglass and dedicated to my best friend,I hope you enjoy it and review : I dont own TF.
1. The Rebel

2052...this was the date that all hope was lost for the human race...As well as my sanity...

My name is Natalie Woods; I'm one of the few remaining humans on earth, although I would prefer to have been killed along with my family. Since they came and destroyed everything I came to know and love, my will to live was slowly leaving me, maybe it would have been easier to have joined my family in heaven if there was such a place. But no, I wouldn't give up like that, not without a fight at least , because even with as little hope as there was for our species and planet there was still a little which gave me my strength, if I had any left...

The weight of the gun had become almost unbearable; of course it was only luck I found it on a dead soldier, who must have put up a fight but a pointless one at that. Travelling the streets of California was horrible, almost sickening, even though I was from Texas and coming here was only to escape my impending doom I still don't know which place I would have rather been. In Texas there had been screaming and moaning from the dying but here was neither just an eerie silence that was never ending, the type only happens in a horror movie where some idiot just plays into the hands of death.

But I was no idiot...then again this was no corny horror.

It became pretty clear to me that this place was as empty and desolate as the rest of the continent. With a sigh of defeat I walked back to my jeep, wasn't finding survivors anytime soon and I defiantly wasn't going to stand here like prey for the decepticons to come and kill or enslave me.

It would be pretty hard to drive any further through the streets, since the roads where practically covered in rubble and fallen part of buildings lay across some of them, so I decided to travel by foot. Making sure my gun strap was tight enough and picking up my radar to check for any, let's say...incoming company. But nothing and hopefully it would stay that way as long as I was here.

As much as I wanted to find survivors this device wasn't for humans just for them. If anything came within a certain range of this radar a red dot would appear on the screen .Connecting it to my belt I dwelled my way deeper into the forsaken city. The first of many building to catch my eye was a supermarket, which equalled food.

Entering the building brought back memories of shopping with my mother, memories that I pushed to the back of mind knew they would only cause me pain. There would be no use for frozen food my only hope would be to find a vending machine or something. I headed to the back of the building feeling a cooler breeze and to my astonishing luck there stood two vending machines.

Luckily, most of the glass had already been broken through so all I had to do was reach in and take what I needed. Reaching in I manage to get a coke and quavers ,pulling back only to get a small scratch from the glass ,not enough to draw blood thankfully. Placing them both in a small bag around my waist I 

headed for the exit. Just as I turn the door handle though I felt something come loose and heard a thud on the floor.

I looked round to find my radar on the floor...damn thing mustn't have been hooked properly. Leaning down to pick it up I froze, my hand only inches away from the device. My eyes were glued to the red spot on its glowing screen. It was getting close; the sudden sound of the approaching monster confirmed my dreaded thought. The thumping of its footstep only works to increase my already throbbing heart as fear clawed at me causing my whole body to shake uncontrollably.

I had to think of a way to calm myself; I knew they could smell fear which really didn't help. Finding the courage to look I peaked my head over the counter to look out the window only wishing I hadn't. A large mechanical robot was searching the area. Properly had picked up my body heat or something. Since he wasn't looking my way yet so I used this time to evaluate what I might be running from soon.

His eyes were blood red like the rest of them, police doors made up his arms and legs, his fingers were long and sharp like knives, all in all he was terrifying. I made out the inscription on his arm as to be Punish and enslave. Well that just made me feel a whole lot better.

I had to think of something, I could run but I doubt that would get me far before he caught up to me and crushed me with only a flick of his hand, I shuddered at the thought...a mistake on my part.

His head shot up from where he was looking and directly faced the shop.

Crap how could I be so stupid to forget about them smelling human emotions, a mistake that could cost me my life. He seemed content with just staring at the shop, giving me a moment to calm down, I truly believed he had lost interest that was until he started heading towards the shop. Slowly backing away from the window on my hands and knees to the safety of the small corner in which the vending machines hid behind.

I use what little protection the wall gave me to slouch up against it, squeezing my eyes shut in another bad attempt of calming myself. I hoped he would get bored, maybe think that his sensors had failed him and that there was no human left here, and surprisingly it must have worked as I heard his heavy footsteps become more distant.

Relief washed over me and I bathed in it with satisfaction, there was no dying today I thought proudly.

Making sure I had everything I needed I headed for the backdoor of the shop and opened it carefully and slowly just encase he was there. The cost seemed clear and I could see my jeep intact from here which would be my best means for escape if he was still in the area. The nasty feeling of being watched spread down my spine...he was still here.

I knew that I would never make it to my jeep, but I had to try.

Swinging the door open with as much power as I could, I went into a full sprint, running faster than I had ever run my whole life, but my jeep that had seemed so close now seemed so far away, my legs were tiring and the thud of the guns constant banging against my waist really didn't help either.

Then I heard what I really didn't want to hear, large metal feet hitting the ground with such force you could hear it a mile away, I didn't dare turn around my main focus was to reach the jeep, but that task alone was now becoming less possible.

I could hear him catching up with me at such speed I didn't know whether it was worth getting the jeep. My mind was spinning, even if I reached my car what the hell was the point? He could still catch me, maybe I could lead him through the city in it and only pray to god that hed lose track, but I doubt that he would.

But my choices were limited and at that time it seemed like the best one.


	2. Cat and Mouse

Hey guys, sorry it took a while to update this, I hope this chapter makes up for that and please review!! :)

Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse

The wind whistled through my black hair, sending it in the opposite direction from which I was heading, I had to swerve suddenly to avoid the large clawed fingers from grasping the back of the jeep, I had no idea what I was doing, or even where I was heading for that matter.

The only thing leading me was my survival instinct and a small voice in the back of my head urging me on. I had to think fast, formulate a plan of some sort, but my mind was too lost in panic to think straight.

"Pathetic creature" a large voice boomed through the radio, "Give up now and your death will be painless" I had to resist the urge to tremble , I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my fear nor my willingness to give in to his little request. So instead I sped up.

My pursuer seemed amused by my decision, almost as if it gave him a sick pleasure in knowing he would torture me before I died.

It was in that moment of fear though, that an idea struck me. Pushing hard on the breaks I prayed it would work; I closed my eyes, waiting for the gruesome impact that my pursuer would not have enough time to avoid, Decepticon or not.

The impact was harder than I suspected, my entire body lurched forward slamming into the steering wheel painfully. It must have winded me as I found it harder to breath; my breaths came out ragged and painful. I managed to lift my head despite the throbbing protests to just lay there to see the damaged I had caused.

If ghost did not exist I would have been the closest thing to them, my face had paled and I completely stiffened, eyes wide just staring at the unmoving monster before me, I knew that I hadn't killed him, Decepticons where so much stronger than that and it properly had only stunned him, which meant at any given moment he would get up.

I didn't think twice before hitting the accelerator and driving past him and heading for the first exit. If only it were that easy. I hadn't noticed in time the large hand which came out from nowhere and slamming down on the road before me, causing my entire jeep to flip over it. I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow me as all the colours of the city mixed with each over.

I heard a sinister cackle just before I hit the ground. The pain of this was something I had never felt in my whole life, it made crashing into the robot before seem like cutting a finger. I rubbed my ever throbbing head only to find a strange sticky substance coming from my forehead. I managed to open my eyes to find to my horror that a crimson colour was running down my hand.

I looked up to find that I was upside down, or rather the jeep was and that the front window had been smashed through and glass shards lay around me which would explain my injury, reaching out a hand to the mirror which had survived the fall, I turned it ever so slightly to see the extent of my injury.

It was a move that I wished I hadn't made; cuts and purple bruise adorned my arms, while rips had been made in my jeans and lower part of my vest. But the worse was my forehead. A deep straight line had been cut through and blood had spilled over one side of it down my face. The smell of it was sick and made me feel light headed, I had to stop looking and go back to the problem at hand.

I looked through the side door hastily to find to my relief that the robot was still down...but if he was still down then who...

My question was answered by the insane laugh of someone else.

I scrambled for the window of the side door and managed to get out just as the entire jeep was lifted into the air and thrown into a building and landing in a heap on the ground, I looked up to find the one responsible.

"Cyclonus" I hissed through my teeth, as I stare daggers at the one who, believe it or not, was responsible for the death of my parents and the destruction of my home and my life.

"Hello little one!! Do you want me to tuck you into your human courters? Oh sorry I forgot that's your parent's job" he said grinning at me evilly before his eruptive laughing started up again.

As much as I wanted to tear him apart, I knew I had to escape while he was distracted, so pushing back the tears that so badly wanted to escape just like me ironically; I got to my feet and ran to the closest vehicle, which happened to be a van. I slid in the front desperately searching for some keys, checking all the tiny compartments, but it seemed that my luck had run out.

"Come out come out wherever you are little femme!" his shrilly voice rang through my ears making me shudder, I crawled over the seats to the back of the van and curled up in the corner, hoping that it would all just go away...the pain, the loss and most of all, Cyclonus .

I still had my radar and gun, I knew that the gun wouldn't do much but maybe I could stun him for a moment or two, but even if I managed to accomplish that where would I go after woods?

I sat up and slowly and made my way to the back doors of the van and peered out the window for some sort of, well...anything really that might come of use to me and hopefully I might even find a ...YES!

A little to the left of a building about two or three blocks down stood a motorbike, a black Suzuki Hayabusa to be precise, I guess you could say I knew my bikes. I didn't waste any time since I had already decided on a plan.

As quietly as I could I opened the backs doors and legged it like I was being paid, Cyclonus was not far behind me as the sound of his mechanical laughter grew closer as he closed in on me. Without even looking where I was aiming I held my gun backwards and pressed down on the trigger.

It was then I knew I had hit when I heard an angry grow ripple through the air informing me that my intended target was in pain, served him right.

I reached the motorbike, jumped on and turned in the key. It came to life within seconds, the engine purring, but I didn't have time to enjoy that sound as I heard growling of a very, very angry Cyclonus, which if this had been a different situation I would of laughed at the normally happy robot, but this was no laughing matter, more like a life or death one.

I took one last glance behind me to find Cyclonus just standing there with a crazed look plastered to his face.

It was only a couple of seconds before he lunged at me. I pressed down hard on the pedal and went as fast as the bike could, pushing it to its limits. I barely made out the sound of the robots transformation, only to have a spray of bullets almost hitting the back tire.

I made a right turn down the street which looked most promising and looked like it would lead out of the city, and it did. Before I knew it I was surrounded by fresh air and nothing else, not the uneasy atmosphere which I felt in those empty streets I had just travelled down, in fact the only thing I had left from there was Cyclonus who still had yet to give up the chase.

It was like he was teasing me, getting close as he could to me then slowing down, for I knew that if he wanted to he could have easily grabbed me by now or of course shot me, and the fact that he could do this so easily frightened me like hell.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was headed but as I looked ahead of me I could see trees that weren't that far away and would be my best means of safety, because at the end of the day Cyclonus isn't really that smart and never has been, I properly wouldn't have to hide that long there before he'd give up allowing me the chance to get as far away from here as possible.

So without further ado, I headed towards the trees in hope this would work.


End file.
